ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Agpuh/Zoom feature
This blog is addressed to the staff of Wikia. Is there anyway to create a zoom-like feature when for specific images working on galleries? If files that are larger than the restraints and functions are available, why should the image used be simply resized with no option to create focus? In order to keep pages within the same categories consistent, we have developed a system that requires to use the same formatting for information and images and galleries on each page within the same category; however, some issues do develop in our attempt to maintain consistency and the integrity of our system when it comes to galleries and occasionally individual images. #The issue is focus. If we want to highlight Lady Gaga wearing this headpiece by Philip Treacy, but Gaga's head is all the way to the left of the image and the formatting for designer creation galleries is in portrait orientation, half of her face and the hat disappear. As the file being used is significantly larger than the standard size of galleries for designer pieces, why can I not take advantage of that and shift the focus of the image from the center to the left section? Perhaps a crop-like feature that allows selection on the x and y axis of what is intended to be the focal point of the image would work best, as I could cross that over Lady Gaga's face and hat and have the image zoom in (If you want a visual for what I am explaining, simply as). Philip_Treacy_Spring_Summer_2011_Round_Striped_Hat.jpg 6-10-11 Paul O Grady Interview.jpg|Paul O'Grady Live (Jun 10, 2011) #You might ask yourself, why not just crop an image and upload that. My first reason against that solution is that not all programs that crop retain the cropped proportion when uploaded. Below is an example of a crop I made on microsoft powerpoint (I don't have adobe photoshop downloaded), and as you can see the cropped image is stretched vertically, despite the fact that it looked like the top half of the second below image when cropped on my computer. Philip_Treacy_for_Paco_Rabanne_Spring_Summer_2012_hat.jpg Paco Rabanne - Spring-Summer 2012 RTW Collection 001.jpg #Now you may wonder, why don't I and anyone else without adobe photoshop simply download it and avoid that obstacle. The answer is simple, multiple files. Below is a custom piece created for Lady Gaga. A good crop of the piece was done and uploaded, so it can be compared to the complete image and, should Lady Gaga where it again, any other times can be compared as well. So why have multiple files uploaded of an image, one that was focused and cropped on adobe photoshop and another that is the complete image, if it is possible to have just one file that can be used twice to serve both functions? Philip_Treacy_Vintage_Fuchsia_Fascinator.jpg 11-16-11 London Hotel.jpg|(Nov 16, 2011) Thank you for your time. Sincerely, Agpuh 04:31, May 2, 2012 (UTC) *Note: The two sets of comparison photos are not from the same images, but were used as they were already available on Gagapedia and successfully visualized the points. ;Edit Should this feature be used in sliders, so long as the image is large enough, it would eliminate the need to upload images to be the exactly at the proportions necessary required for the slider. Instead, those exact requirements become minimal requirements instead. Agpuh 21:41, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts